1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a static random access memory (SRAM) and the manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a static random access memory with increased effective channel width and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the effectiveness of the integrated circuit and to reduce its production costs, the size of the integrated circuit keeps decreasing and the integration and density of the component or device gradually increase. For the memory, the increased memory cell density leads to smaller structures of the device or smaller pitch or distance between the devices. Generally, smaller design rules, along with the modification in the layout, the design and the structure have to be applied to form the device reduced in size but maintained its efficiency. Under the circumstances that the size of the current device is quite small, it is difficult to further reduce the overall size of the device or change the layout or design of the element.
Therefore, it is desirable for the industry to produce the memory with better performance, without the need to reduce the device size or tightening the layout or the design rules of the element.